Shhh
by LoveEqualsEDWARD
Summary: The forbidden fruit factor comes to a tantalizing climax when two unavailable people find themselves succumbing to desire in silence. AH, AU, OOC, LEMON, B/E.


**A/N:**

Yup. Me again. "Finally," some may say.

Yes, yes, I'm writing again. But it's not the next chapter of TTW (although that's coming up next). Had to crank this little nugget out while the inspiration was flowing. Anyway, I think that the writing mojo is back and as such, the writer's block should be cured. So...on with the show!

Special thanks to my Mastah Beta, missisabel0329, who is a fanfiction rockstar (and a great pal) for looking over this thing and making sure that my grammar was en pointe. Thanks, Izzy!

**The usual: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only borrow her lovely characters and have them do the naughty things I wish would have happened in her books (for my personal enjoyment) and then some.**

* * *

"That was stupid," Bella thought. Without a doubt the stupidest thing she had ever done. What would make her lie to her husband about where she was going and run the risk of losing everything she considered solid in her life?

She needed to feel alive.

_That was it_, she thought.

She needed to feel … anything.

***

It had all started innocently enough - with a phone conversation.

Edward Cullen was the Comptroller for a product that her company sold. Bella was the head of Accounts Payable, so she spoke with him often. It was his accent that she was attracted to. He was an Irish national and the accent drove her crazy. If she was perfectly honest with herself, she loved to see his name come up on her Caller ID.

Their conversations started out all business, of course. But after a few months, they had begun to get quite personal. Edward was calling her more than once a day about issues that could have been worked out through email. Bella would call him to verify that they had received a check when she could easily look at the company's banking records online and see that it had already cleared.

Despite all of their phone conversations and emails, Bella and Edward had never met in person. He lived and worked three hours away from her. They had joked about her coming up for a "tour of the plant," at one point, but it was just talk; they would really never meet probably because it had been established early on that they were both married to other people.

That was what made it seem safe. That made it feel okay. They were just two people who talked on the phone … a lot … but it wasn't an affair. At least that's what Bella told herself.

***

Bella's life was safe. She had a good husband who had a good job and brought home a good paycheck. Each Friday afternoon, James brought the paycheck in the front door and laid it on the table on his way to the recliner where he spent his evenings watching TV. Bella made dinner at 6:30 each night, sat on the couch while they ate, did the dishes, and then read until he came to bed.

James had never been very aggressive in the bedroom.

When they were first married, Bella and James had sex often enough, she guessed. Four, maybe five times a week for the first couple of months, then three by the end of the first year. Now, after eight years, they could go weeks, even months, without having sex. And when it did happen, it was anything but exciting. James would rub her stomach letting her know it was 'time' and then he would mount her and slam away for ten minutes until he came, only to roll off her and go to sleep. Often time leaving her to fend for herself - if there was going to be any gratification _at all_ for her. Bella used to masturbate after James went to sleep, but after all this time, she found the whole thing so uneventful that she would just roll over and go to sleep too.

Then she got the first phone call from Edward Cullen.

That accent sounded so intriguing. She was dying to know what he looked like. That curiosity was satisfied with one conversation with Edward's female office manager, Jessica, who assured Bella that Edward was quite attractive: 6'2", tousled, bronze-colored hair that screamed "sex," pale green bedroom eyes, a chiseled face, and a lean, but muscular swimmer's build. However, Jessica also emphasized that Bella would need to get in line behind all of his other female clients who tended to fall in love with him on the phone as well.

Bella didn't care that she was just one of many. When Edward talked to her, he seemed genuinely interested in _her_ and not just the account.

She would never forget the first time that she was physically aroused by him. They were talking about a beach trip that she and James had been on the previous summer and she mentioned that she had purchased a small blue bikini for it, but that by the time that she had gotten home she had decided that it was too revealing to wear.

That little tidbit opened the floodgates, so to speak.

Edward told her he was certain that she would have looked stunning in it and that she should have worn it. He also told her that he could tell by her raspy little voice that she was attractive. In fact, he too had asked someone within her company what she looked like, and he definitely had a preference for brunettes. But the one thing that really tipped the scales in this game of phone flirtation was his next comment.

As if driven by impulse alone, with no regard for propriety, Edward revealed that it was a good thing that he had not seen Bella in the bathing suit because he would have taken her right there on the beach. It was just a joke and they both laughed - albeit nervously - about it. But just the idea of Edward taking her on the sand, in the ocean, and under the moonlight, went straight to her groin. Bella felt flushed and her pussy ached with desire. That's when it all started.

That was several months ago. Since then, Bella and Edward had talked much more openly and intimately about things that only the closest of friends (or lovers) talked about.

Edward told her about his boredom with his sex life, and that his wife, Lauren, just never seemed interested anymore. Bella confided in him that she and James almost never had sex anymore and that if she was being truthful, she didn't think that she had ever had a truly satisfying sexual experience before. It wasn't that she didn't want to, or that she didn't need it - it had just never happened. Bella had only had a couple of different partners before she married James, and even _they_ had been better than him in bed, but still nothing that she would call earth-shattering, in her limited opinion. She admitted that after a while, she just got used to the idea that this was the norm in most marriages and did her best not to think about it.

During one of their many phone calls, which extended into after work hours, Edward asked her if she ever thought about him. Bella assured him that she did. Quite frequently, in fact. Then he asked if she had ever thought of him in bed. Bella immediately felt the heat rise on her face as well as on the apex between her thighs before admitting to Edward that yes, she had thought of him in bed. She felt a little embarrassed about that admission but she was also acutely aware of her nipples pebbling and protruding through her bra as images of their naked bodies entwined danced in her mind's eye. As if Edward could read her mind, he asked Bella if she was turned on by the thought of the two of them in bed together. God, if he only knew how turned on she was sitting in the chair right then, let alone being turned on by the thought of them naked in a bed. Bella didn't hesitate in her response, though. She said "yes."

Edward told her he was alone in his office, had shut and locked the door, and was slowly stroking himself while they talked. Bella was silent. She had no clue what she should say. He asked her if that bothered her and would she prefer that he stop. Bella said no. It excited her to know he was pleasuring himself because of her. Edward then asked if she was touching herself too.

"No," she replied, but immediately lifted her skirt and slid her hand into her panties. She was soaked. She couldn't remember _ever_ having been this wet. She could also not remember her lips and clit ever being so swollen, either. Bella was so turned on and knew that if she just rubbed her pussy slightly, she would explode.

Edward told her to imagine that he was kneeling in front of her with his face between her thighs. Bella leaned back in her chair and held the image firmly in her mind as she ever-so-slowly began to rub herself. He whispered to her over the phone that she was the sexiest woman he had ever gone down on, that she tasted sweeter than the finest ambrosia, and that given the chance; he would never get off his knees. Bella felt the first wave of orgasm roll from a place that she had never felt before. It was as if it was coming from every direction and converging between her legs. She panted and moaned over and over, as Edward's words brought her closer to the edge, and almost screamed into the phone as she rode wave after wave of pleasure that was so intense it was almost painful. When it had subsided, Bella felt sated and spent. They both laughed about it and he told her how much he wanted to have actually been kneeling in front of her. They said their good-byes and got off the phone. It was several minutes before she could actually move as her legs had gone boneless and soft from the intensity of her orgasm.

That was the first of many after-hours phone calls that had ended with her being exhausted but satisfied.

Funny enough, Bella and Edward had never even exchanged photos of each other. It was evident that they genuinely liked each other and both had it on good authority that they were attractive, but the need for pictures just never came up. There was no particular reason why, though. They just hadn't. Besides, they were just talking on the phone.

Months went by and their phone trysts continued regularly until one day Edward asked if she would meet him were he to come to her. Bella joked that as violent as her orgasms had been when he wasn't even really there, she didn't know if she would survive a face-to-face meeting. Edward laughed but also pointed out the fact that part of the excitement of their encounters was the anonymity, and that aside from voices on a phone, they were essentially strangers. Nonetheless, they were both keenly aware that those things upped the taboo factor of their connection and intensified their desire.

Bella knew that she wanted to meet Edward in person, but part of her was afraid. She had never been physically unfaithful to James and taking that step was certainly part of her fear, but she was even more afraid that meeting in person could ruin a good thing and she let Edward know this. Having gotten to know Bella well over their many phone conversations, Edward knew that if he wanted to make this encounter happen between them, he'd have to push further for it. He wanted Bella in the worst way and was certain that she felt the same, despite her reservations.

Edward told her that he would get a room in a motel in the next town over. The lights would stay off. Bella could come to the room and let herself in, but they wouldn't speak at all while there, which would be different from their phone conversations, where they could talk to each other about everything and anything, yet couldn't touch or see each other the way they both yearned to. So, this night, the night when they'd finally come together, in person, they would touch and taste each other but would not talk or even see each other. This idea excited Bella.

She didn't know why she did, but she replied without hesitation. "Yes."

***

Talking on the phone is one thing, but an actual meeting? Was she insane? What if someone saw her?

Bella pulled her car into the motel parking lot and parked in the back. This was no dump, but it certainly was no Marriott. The rooms opened to the parking lot; no hotel lobbies or hallways to deal with and less chance of meeting someone she knew.

When she got to the room, the door was cracked, just as Edward said it would be. Bella opened the door and stepped inside. The room was dark. Aside from a little bit of light around the edges of the curtain, it was pitch black. Nevertheless, she could tell _he_ was there because of the faint hint of men's cologne. She said hello in the dark, but all she got back was "Shhh." She could hear Edward moving in the room behind her and just as she was about to turn towards the sound, she felt his arms wrap around her waist. Edward pulled her close and she ran her hands up his arms. He was indeed muscular and she could feel his forearms flex as he held her tightly against his body. Bella reached behind her to feel his hips and felt bare skin. The erection she felt pressing into her wasn't restrained by clothing so she didn't hesitate to slide her hand around it, and although she couldn't see it, it was bigger than any of the three she had encountered so far.

Edward turned her around and began to unbutton her blouse and remove it. She strained to see his face in the dark, but all she could make out was the chiseled silhouette of a square jaw and a strong, masculine nose. He put his arms around her and unfastened her bra. Bella felt his hand slide to the back of her neck while the other pressed into the small of her back. She ground her body into his erection and looked up just in time to meet his kiss. Edward's lips were soft but skilled. He probed her mouth slowly with his tongue and gently bit her bottom lip. Bella felt herself yield to him as he laid her back onto the bed. She could feel him sliding down her chest, across her stomach, and realized that he was kneeling in front of her just as he had been on the phone, but this time she could feel his breath between her legs instead of her hand. Edward began to pull her skirt up and her panties down, so Bella arched her back and felt her panties slide off. She spread her legs, reached for the back of Edward's head, and gently pulled him towards her aching pussy.

Bella felt his breath hot on her lips and could feel herself starting to gush again. Edward's tongue wasn't letting any of it go to waste though. She could feel him stopping drips as they ran from her opening, down to her behind. But, when Bella felt his tongue on her clit for the first time, it was exactly as she had imagined it, and as excited as she had been on the phone, she thought she might die from the intense pleasure she was experiencing now. Edward engulfed her entirely with his mouth. His tongue probed and slid around her like it had a map. She could feel that first wave beginning to build, but before it went too far, he stopped. Edward got off his knees and unzipped her skirt. Bella slid out of it, inching up towards the head of the bed. She couldn't see him but knew he was following her up.

Bella had gone down on all three of the men she had been with but she had never truly enjoyed it. In all cases, it had been something that had been expected of her but not something she had really wanted to do. Now, in the dark, it was all she wanted to do. Bella wanted to feel Edward in her mouth; she wanted to taste him. She really didn't care at this moment if it was what _he_ wanted - it was what _she_ wanted. So, she reached for him and pulled him up to her. He rolled onto his back and she was able to feel the whole thing for the first time. It was perfect - all thick and long. Bella slid her tongue from the base of his shaft, stopping to suck lightly at the base of the head. She took as much of him into her mouth as she could and she could feel his heart beat in her mouth. Bella began to slide her mouth rhythmically up and down Edward's velvety length for a few deliciously torturous minutes before he pulled her up to him and spread her legs over his thighs. Edward ran his hands up to cup and massage her breasts before reaching out with tongue and teeth and making her shiver pleasurable sensations. She knew he was going to penetrate her at any moment, but she didn't know if she could wait. She was desperate to have him inside of her and could feel him throbbing between her thighs. Bella writhed to slide down and onto his shaft, but he backed up and held her in place instead. Edward pushed in gently and began to rock slowly back and forth. Bella wanted all of it in, but he was not ready to give it to her just yet. She let out a moan and whispered, "Please." Again she heard "Shhh," but as she did she felt him slide all the way inside of her. She wanted to scream, but pressed her face into his chest and squelched it. Bella contracted around him like a vice as Edward moved and ground into every thrust with her burning need.

She could taste his chest on her lips and unconsciously bit his chest hard. Edward let out a moan but it wasn't just because of pain. It was the deepest expression of pleasure and pain intertwined, where it's difficult to tell where one starts and the other ends. Bella kept the skin on his chest clinched in her teeth as Edward began to thrust harder and harder as though he was trying to impale her. She felt the orgasm begin again but this time Edward wasn't stopping. As the first wave washed over her, Bella convulsed wildly, not believing the intensity. With every pulse, she contracted on him harder until she heard the moan starting to escape him, and with one last push he exploded in pleasure and growled primitively.

Bella relaxed and laid over him as they both caught their breath. And although she felt completely drained, she could vaguely discern the slightest taste of Edward's blood in her mouth, which was a reminder of the intensity of their lovemaking.

Edward held her tightly against him and breathed heavily for several minutes before he got out of the bed and moved through the dark into the bathroom. Bella heard the sounds of him getting dressed but didn't move and watched as his silhouette passed in front of the window. She had still not been able to will herself to move when she heard him whisper "Good night," as he opened the door to leave.

Bella's reply at that moment? "Shhh..."


End file.
